


i like it when we get closer (when it gets risky)

by xuxisquish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kageyama Tobio, Angry Kissing, Arguing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Unresolved Tension, im sorry, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisquish/pseuds/xuxisquish
Summary: He’s not even thinking as he surges forwards, fists his hands into the taller boy’s shirt and pushes him backwards until he’s pressed against the wall.“Call me that one more time,” Kageyama growls right into Tsukishima’s face.“I know you want it,” Tsukishima suddenly says, barely above a whisper, so that only Kageyama can hear him, and it sends a shiver down his spine.orin which kageyama and tsukishima have just a bit too much tension.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	i like it when we get closer (when it gets risky)

**Author's Note:**

> well, haha, hi. this is my first haikyuu fic and it's because of kagetsuki brainrot. i'm sorry. okay enjoy. :)

Kageyama and Tsukishima don’t get along. It’s a well-known fact. Tsukishima likes to poke and prod until short-tempered Kageyama explodes, but the latter usually manages to control himself. Except tonight, it’s different. Karasuno’s just lost their third practice match in a row, and Kageyama’s already fuming when he shows up at practice, so it’s no surprise that, after the tenth little jab Tsukishima sends him, he whips his head towards him, face morphed into the most enraged expression he can muster.

“What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you tonight?”

A few balls thump against the ground, the gym falls silent.

Tsukishima shrugs, pushes his glasses further up his nose. “What’s up with  _ you _ , huh? Snapping like that when I barely said anything… Was that the last straw for his Majesty?”

Kageyama bites down on the inside of his cheek, his hands curled up into tight fists, aching to hit the blond middle blocker right against that infuriating, smug smile. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Is that an order, your Majesty?”

From the corner of his eye, Kageyama sees Daichi stepping closer, hands raised, telling them both to calm down. But he’s seeing red, and the only thing on his mind right now is how much he wants to slap the smirk off Tsukishima’s face. He steps closer, ignoring his captain’s warnings.

“Did you not hear what I said?” the setter asks in a low voice, his jaw tight.

“Oh, no, it was perfectly clear. I think you’re just not used to peasants disregarding your commands, my king.”

“Hey, guys,” Daichi is saying behind him, “maybe we should all take a breather…”

But Kageyama’s fed up, and that title coming from the middle blocker is the last straw for him. He’s not even thinking as he surges forwards, fists his hands into the taller boy’s shirt and pushes him backwards until he’s pressed against the wall. There’s an audible gasp somewhere across the gym, probably from Hinata and Yachi.

“Call me that  _ one more time _ ,” Kageyama growls right into Tsukishima’s face. 

And it infuriates him that even in this position, when he has him backed into the wall, pushing hard on his chest with his fits, Tsukishima is looking down at him, and  _ smirking _ . Kageyama lifts his chin up, trying to make up for the little height he’s missing when facing the stupidly tall middle blocker.

“What are you smiling at, you little, uh--” Kageyama trails off, stumbling over his words, because of the sudden realization of just how close they are, the few centimeters separating their faces enough for him to feel Tsukishima’s breath fanning over his lips. Tsukishima notices and his grin widens, which makes Kageyama tighten his fists in the fabric of his shirt, refusing to back down even though there is now a light blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“I know you want it,” Tsukishima suddenly says, barely above a whisper, so that only Kageyama can hear him, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“You fucking wish I did,” the setter snaps in answer, low enough that only Tsukishima can hear it.

“Stop lying to yourself, my king.”

“I fucking hate you,” Kageyama mumbles, and aggressively tilts his face up to close the little space between their lips.

It’s less of a kiss than it is a clash of mouths, both of them frowning as they press forwards. It’s wet and messy, and soon Kageyama can feel Tsukishima’s tongue in his mouth, teeth clanking once or twice as they both refuse to let the other win. The tension is still present in all of their actions, at the forceful press of their mouths, at the hand Tsukishima slipped in Kageyama’s hair to pull at his black locks, at the almost aggressive way their lips move against each other. The middle blocker’s fingers fist in the other boy’s hair and that coaxes out a low groan from Kageyama, Tsukishima chuckling against his lips. The setter’s hands have moved from the blond-haired boy’s shirt to grip at his biceps hard enough to bruise, and their noses brush as Tuskishima grabs his jaw, tilting his head further upwards to deepen the kiss. 

After a few more seconds, Kageyama’s air is starting to run short, and he brings his hand right under Tsukishima’s throat, pushing him away and slamming him right back against the wall. The middle blocker tilts his head, licks at his glossy, swollen lips, and gives Kageyama a satisfied smirk.

“Ew,” the setter says, shoving at Tsukishima one last time before turning away, wiping at his mouth and the string of saliva running down from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. He’s met with eleven pair of eyes wide with shock. Nishinoya, on the other hand, is smiling.

“I knew you two had some tension to solve,” the libero says, giving Kageyama an appreciative nod and a thumbs up.

“What are you all looking at?” Kageyama grumbles, looking sideways, trying to not let his embarrassment show. “We have practice to get to.”

That seems to wake Daichi up, and he shakes his head, his frozen expression melting away. “Right, practice! Spiking drills, everyone, get in line!”   
  


It takes a hot second, but everyone ends up getting over the initial shock and goes back to practice without too much of a fuss, though there is a strange ambience floating in the air. But there’s one person that can’t seem to get himself together, it seems, and Kageyama rolls his eyes when he notices Hinata staring at him, jaw still hanging open.

“Kageyama-kun? You just… Tsukishima… You  _ kissed _ ?”

“Well, aren’t you perceptive,” the setter tells him, clicking his tongue. “Why are you so weirded out?”   
  


“It’s just…” Hinata hesitates. “I didn’t think you even knew what kissing meant.”

That’s all it takes for Kageyama to walk up to him and squeeze the small spiker’s head, pressing down as Hinata cries for mercy. After that, practice goes on as usual, except maybe for the awkwardness in the air between Kageyama and Tsukishima, but that’s a given, considering they’ve just randomly made out in the middle of practice.

Once they’re done for the night, Kageyama’s heading out of the gym, when someone passes right by him, and the setter is startled by the feel of a hand on his lower back. “You said ew but I know you liked it,” Tsukishima says, before walking right by without giving him a look. Then, he looks over his shoulder with a smirk, the lens of his glasses shining in the moonlight. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

And Kageyama’s left frozen, with the lingering feeling of warmth where Tsukishima’s hand was, his heart twisting at the words.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/NJMPRNT)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xuxisquish)


End file.
